Win and Repeat
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: Victory became reality, Secrets of the Veil were revealed, A new prophecy was made and now he has to do it all again. Let the Hunt begin along with the revelution. He has risen from the ashes of their world to save it once again this time he's ready.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: A new story that rattled the bars in the creativity section of my brain and demanded to be let out so I did, As for my other stories the computer does not seem to want me to update on Insanity because it Crashed the first time I started the Chap. Shut down the thumb drive the second time and then the third Joanna my neice who is 1 decided it was high time to unplug the Laptop I was typing it up on while it was charging and I did not notice till the battery went dead again. So after all that FFN was having a fit all it's own and said I could'nt update so I will try again later and if I must just repost and revamp the entire story. Sigh I think this is all comps hate Erisabeisuu week._

The world is a...dangerous place the war with Voldemort has torn apart families, seperated friends, destroyed the laughter of children. So many things and so many wrongs, and never enough rights. Voldemort is slowly winning and the Light is slowly waning. They grow weary in this world and soon if hope is not found they will fall, they will give up, they will die.

The Order sat in their traditional places around the table hiden deep in the ruins of the former Ministry of Magic. In what was once the chamber of death, the veil even stood were it aways had, many were sorely tempted to step through and die at least a peaceful death, but they knew it was far to cowardly to do so not when so many needed their help. The meeting began as always and reports were made the spys relayed all they could, however this meeting something else was brought up the old prophecy made almost eighteen years ago and even it maker sat among their number. It was said that prophecies could sometimes never come to pass this was considered one of those times. Again the meeting had a change from monotony as Sibyll Trelawney stood and made another prophecy while within it lay echoes of the first.

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO THRICE DEFIED HIM. BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIED... AND MARKED WITH LIGHTNING HE RISES FROM THE ASHES OF THE WORLD BORN UNTO US THROUGH DEATH. SEEKING NEW LIFE... A PRICE HE MUST PAY...AGAIN THE DARK LORD SLAY... ONE WORLD SAVED AND ON TO SAVE ANOTHER... MEET THE FATHER GREET THE MOTHER...TWICE THE WILLED SON OF THE DOG STAR...SEARCH FOR THE BEARER OF THE LIGHTNING SCAR!!"_

The meeting was silent as she fell back into her chair a moment later everyone present began to speak untill Sibyll awoke from her faint and demanded to hear her prophecy.

"What does it mean?" asked Jack Grim as the man was known to the order, but that was not his true name. For he was also not born unto this world, and within his own he was known as Sirius Black, and having said that the same man of this worlds birth spoke also, "Whoever it speaks about we must find them!"

Everyone quited as Albus raised his hand and motioned Sibyll to speak." I belive I can interpet parts of it some is still a mystery. The first part is straight forward their coming, the second gives clues to the parents and birthday. _As the seventh mounth died._ July 31st." She stoped and looked at Jack Grim as he whimpered which was in itself a bold display as he was usualy stood up to his namesake and hardly showed any emotion, but now everyone looked on at him with various feelings, some anxiety, others intrest.

Why? Because the hardened Jack Grim was as pale as death as he stared at Sibyll with a clash of hopeful, and horrified eyes.

"Jack do you know anything about this?" she asked softly.

And he anwsered slowly as if hoping he was wrong, while still hopeing he was right. "My godson, he (sigh)...My godson was born July 31st 1980, his parents were killed a year later on Halloween, he survived with only a lightning bolt scar."

The order listened eargerly one of their own knew the subject of the prophecy!! Albus nodded to Jack encouraging him to continue. "This world is in ashes in some places this place being a prime example the ruins of the ministry, born unto us through death, he will come here the same way I did. Seeking new life a chance with his parents, with his family. I don't know but the price sounds like he has to kill Voldemort again, I'm just happy he did it the first time. Now he has to save this world after saving the world. But if he's coming he gets to meet the Potters and me both of them."

As he finished the order was in shock, complete shock the man actually dared to say the dark lords name? Something not even Dumbledore could do with a straight face. And then they all caught several weird things within his explanation, but before they could ask the Veil of Death flared with light and several spells and the body of a boy came sailing through.

Harry Potter was not having a good day first the twins thought it was funny to wake him up with cold water and an illusion of Snape at his snarky-est. Then his brekfast to his utter confusion burnt to a crisp as soon as it touched the table most likley another prank. Then at work he was piled with paperwork and he _hated_ paperwork, but all this gave him some very good news, news he absoulutly had to share with Moony.

"Hello Harry what's this so called good yet bad news?," Remus aka Moony asked as his adopted godson smiled at him from his living room sofa.

"Um...well it's kinda..um well...(sigh) Ok good news Sirius is alive on the other side of the veil, bad news he can't come back." Harry rushed out.

Remus for his part only stared and gapped like a very large fish out of water. Of course then came the exploision, "WHAT!?"

Harry sighed again as he explained, "The Veil is a conection and or Portal to other worlds, other dementions or realities. And it's good for trading objects and supplies and things of that sort the only drawback it people can only cross once and it's permant. The reason is a spell on the others side and a malfunction. The veil right now is stuck on one world and a spell on the other side in the world it's conected to can only be taken down by a certain Parsel spell that I memorized.

We are now the only people in the world who know how the veil works right now, and after we finish rounding up snake face's death munchers, I plan to go through. The only reason Sirius can't comunicate with us is he left his mirror here and I don't think he'll try sending a patronus through to us. I plan to get him back, or maybe even live on the otherside, there will of course be visits, but you know how I am all I want is peace."

Remus just stared at his godson and nodded his head. Over the next few months plans were made and only three death eaters were still missing. John Avery, Gregory Goyle, and Lucius Malfoy. Harry pulled all his funds and all his possestions into a trunk that he shtunk and wore on a chain around his neck so he had everything with him. He was in his office just inside the DoM when the alarms went off. Three Aurors ran in followed by Remus Lupin. The Aurors turned out to be Dora Lupin, Draco Black, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry was then promptly informed that the three Death eaters had somehow gotten into the ministry and were hunting for him that said all left the office only to find said death eaters already in the outer rooms. The fight was fast paced and furious. Harry and Lucius dueled while moving from room to room scattering the researchers in their path, untill they reached the veil room.

Harry dodged yet another killing curse and landed just in front of the veil Malfoy's accomplaces had been dealt with and the others just watched as the two duel ready to step in if needed they however never thought of the veil behind the Boy-who-lived.

Lucius knew now that he could never hit his target no matter how good his aim, but then he saw the veil and changed tactics a flury of spells and a blasting curse just before the feet of his enemy would be victory and so that is what he did. That is what everyone saw Harry and a slew of spells vanishing into the veil, only two people where not horrified Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy though both for different reasons. Lucius because he had what he considered a victory, and Remus because he knew the only thing wrong with Harry would be a wounded ego.

The Order was shocked as the boy stood and started cursing and then yelled out, "Great I off snake face and get offed by a bloody Malfoy!!"

Sirius or Jack as we should call him just laughed and watched as Harry whirled around to face him gapping like a fish,"Well now you know how I felt about Bitchatrix!"

The Order just continued to stare and was seemingly ignored.

Finally Harry pulled himself together only to scream, "SIRIUS!!" and through himself at said man or at least the one we should be calling Jack.

Sirius/Jack hugged the boy back and twirled him around for good measure before putting him back on the ground and examing him Harry had grown his hair was now shoulder length and somewhat tamed his eyes were bright behind new more stylish sliver oval frames, and he had finally grown to a height just under Jack's own. "You look good pup, how's Moony? and did you ever curse the rat to hell for me?"

Harry for his part was grinning as he anwsered, "Thank you Remus married Tonks and he has a son named Teddy, and yes I did quite satiasfying too."

Sirius/Jack just let out a bark like laugh just as he always had. The Order had finally had enough and as a stroke of bad luck Peter Pettigrew was the one to speak up. "Who are you, and why did you call Jack Sirius?"

Harry upon hearing the man's voice at once had his wand out and was begining to stalk towards Peter murder in his eyes, at least untill Sirius/Jack grabed the back of his robes and said, "Whoa there put no hurting people who don't deserve it."

Which led to Harry staring at him as if he had suddenly gone insane, "Are you joking after everything he did your telling me not to curse him!! He is the reason..."

His words died on his lips as he caught sight of the Potters and a copy of Sirius and Remus standing just behind the rat of a man he had been about to attack.

"That anwser your question?" Sirius/Jack said as he released his hold on Harry's robes, "And by the way my new name is Jack less confusing that way."

Harry who had not removed his eyes from the Potters mearly nodded.

Finally the akward silence was broken by Lily as she spoke softly, "_Twice willed the son of the Dog Star,_ Sirius, Jack is another Sirius, Godson, Harry your our Harry, My son...Your my son."

Slowly Harry nodded and before anyone could blink he found himself wrapped in the arms of Lily Potter. Slowly as if unsure Harry wraped his arms around the woman as well. No one spoke as mother and son clung to one another in a way only they can and tears shed as only the reunited could were shed. Harry Potter had a family, Harry Potter was home and free for now at least.

_AN: So what do you think? was it good, long enough for the first chap? Any comments at all? Please reveiw!_

_-Erisabeisuu_


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was floored totaly and utterly floored. First a second phrophecy, then Jack Grim had the infromation they needed to decode it, not to mention the man said the still unkown dark lord's chosen name, and then someone very _alive_ came flying through the Veil of _Death_ a someone who turned out to be a young man who turned out to be _Harry Potter_ and Jack wasn't Jack at all he was another verision of Sirius goodness what was going on here? Just as Dumbledore was about to speak up the back wall of the chamber exploded outward causing everyone exept for Dumbledore, Jack, and Harry to duck and cover while cursing obsinites while the others simply stepped into dueling stances. As the smoke cleared the Order gasped almost as one, while Jack cursed and Harry groaned there flanked on either side by death eaters was Voldemort.

"Thisss isss your lassst chance join me or die." He said. Harry just snorted and rolled his eyes before walking forward untill he was in front of the entire order and across from Voldemort. The order all looked at him in utter shock no one had ever mocked the dark lord ever.

"Do you ever come up with any new lines? I mean 'join me or die!' it's such a cliche the great 'Lord' Voldemort can't think of anything original? Come now Tom you _have_ to have something better than that!" Harry said in a sarcastic and mocking voice. Every member or the Order looked at him in horrified awe Dumbledore included, while Voldemort stared at him in utter fury.

"_Thissss one ssssaysss he ssshall kill all of you after he hassss hurt usss dessstroy him" _Voldemort hissed in parsletounge to a seeming army of snakes as they slithered toward him Harry spoke calmly, to both the snake army slithering towards him but also his hidden familiar _"Now that is the sssstupidest lie I have ever heard. If I had ssssaid that I would have ssssaid it directly to them I have no need of a translator do I Sssilean?"_

_"I ssshould hope not otherwisssse my life would become sssso much more boring." _a female voice spoke before revealing itself by slithering out of Harry's coller and resting her head on his shoulder. When he spoke everyone froze the Order in shock and horror exept for Jack, Voldemort and the snakes in complete shock, and the death eaters in fear. The snakes quickly cleared the floor they would not attack anyone now there were two speakers and both on a different side. Harry spoke again, "Now that that little gift is useless are you going to send in the bone heads? I admit I've been rather bored lately you know paper work was never my favorite. And after I got rid of you that's all I ever really see anymore."

Voldemort looked back at him muderously and stalked forward saying, "I ssshall kill you myssself! Crucio!"

Harry stood completely still and let the curse hit him, the effect was not what anyone expected, laughter. "Oh come on you can do better than that Tommy boy or does little baby Riddle need a pep talk from mummy and daddy? Oh sorry I forgot she left you all alone in an orphanage because she was too weak to care for you, and daddy dearest was a muggle who didn't want a freak for a son now did he, poor tommy boy you must be devastaed! HA!"

The Order Jack included watched in awe as he laughed at a Curicatus curse and not only revealed who the dark lord really was but insulted him to boot! The Death Eaters shifted in fear this man was either insane or powerful enough to destroy them all. Voldemort was shocked not only did this whelp appear from nowhere he insulted him, spoke parseltounge, and laughed at his Cruciatus curse like it was a tickling charm. Not to mention he knew what his birth name was and about his parents who was this man?

"Well Snake face are you going to just stand there or are you going to attempt to duel me?" Harry asked in a bored tone. Before he noticed a ringing sound coming from his pocket he lifted his hand in the universal sign for one moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a two way mirror. "Hello?"

"Harry, are you alright?" a voice that every person present recognized as Remus Lupin's spoke up from the mirror as every one turned to look at said man who looked just as shocked as them.

"Oh yeah just my ego, but guess what as soon as I got spat out of the veil Siri just laughs at me and says that now I know who he felt about bitchatrix. Not only that but an entire order meeting. Which then turned into a volde raid where snake face himself showed up, he tried the whole snake army thing again by telling them I said I was going to kill them all at least until I spoke up and told them that was the stupidest lie I had ever heard and informed them I didn't need a translator Silean added her two cents by saying if I did then her life would be so much more boring. He then tried the whole curiatus curse thing and I had just asked if he was going to actually try to curse me when you called. So what have I missed?"

Mirror Remus chuckled when Harry said just his ego, chuckled louder at what Siri said he began laughing at the snake army story and was laughing loudly at the end before another voice spoke up again this one was recognized and shocked everyone there to the core as they heard it.

"Only you Harry could possibly stop in the middle of what is about to turn into a battle to answer a call although I do admit it is amusing perhaps you should actually turn a small bit of your attention to the would be battle?" Severus drawled over Remus's continued chuckles.

"But it's more fun talking to you guys which by the way Sev your voice I think has caused a shock induced heart-attack on poor tommy."

"Don't call me Sev how many times must I tell you this? And that is just your wishfull thinking."

Harry just laughed, "No now really what have I missed."

"Very well, Lucius was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss by one of the ten that you left alive. Avery was sentenced the same while, Goyle was sent to the prison. Minister Bones was informed by Lupin that you were not in fact dead. Draco was informed after he spoke out against her for you memorial. Dora and Kingsley were also told by Lupin and the offical word is you finally retired out of the public eye after the last remaining Death Eaters were finally captured. The Phrophet ran the story front page as always that you've retired to the Potter ancestiral home which it seems no one knows where it is. McGonagall is a bit miffed that you didn't take up the Defense position so she wouldn't have to find yet another replacement Albus's portrait was not helping by pesturing Lupin for your whereabouts to attempt to talk you into it."

"Yes well tell Albus to buzz off if I had wanted to teach I would have taken it after I got rid of Riddle, and Minivera can be as miffed as she likes I am not teacher material."

"Really you could at least try." Came Minivera's affonted voice.

"No Thank you I-"

"ENOUGH!! TORMENTUS!" Voldemort screamed out a curse at Harry who simple blocked it with a flick of his wand. Causing another scream of rage before the curses starting flying all blocked before with just a simple flick Voldemort started retreating under a steady stream of curses of all colors before Voldemort screamed out, "What are you waiting for kill him!!"

The Death Eaters all started to cast curses, and finally Voldemort yelled out a killing curse that hit Harry square in the chest and hit with enough force to push him over backwards flat on his back and caused everyone else to stop as Voldemort laughed only to stop in utter shock as Harry groaned got up and turned back to Voldemort, "Okay, that hurt."

Voldemort just stared at Harry in horror as he screamed out a retreat before he apperated out leaving his followers to rain on with curses and jinxes by Harry.

_**AN: Okay I am alive this is an long in coming update but you get the drift I would also like to request that if anyone is willing to be my BETA PM or e-mail me plz. I could really use the help but when I re-read my stuff I always seem to miss obvious stuff, No idea why really. Review plz!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Order stood in shock as the last of the remaining Death Eaters retreated while their erstwhile visitor turned his attention to those left behind binding them so that they didn't escape. Jack chose this time to walk up to his godson and ask the one question that was no doubt running through the minds of all the Order member, "Harry how did you do that?"

Harry for his part finished binding his last stunned victim before turning so that only Jack could see his face and pulled a small amulet out of his clothes before replacing it and explaining.

"When the Unforgivable Curses were created their maker was smart enough to create one object that would render them useless because he didn't trust the fact that someone might very well try and turn his creations against him. So the amulet will negate the Imperious, turn the Cruciatus into a tingle charm, and use any and all Avada Kedavara's sent at it to power itself alongside the original power source so that it always protects the wearer.

The only downside is that once you put it on then someone can only take it off you when you die. So I can never give it to anyone else to wear for even a short period of time and only you, Remus, and Severus know about the amulet so I would appreciate it if you told no one."

Jack nodded quickly and help haul the newly captured Death Eaters to the newly created prison cells which Harry made in one of the corners of the former Death Chamber. Finally it seemed that some of the Order gathered their scattered wits and started helping with the prisoners until all fifteen of the living death eaters were stuffed into different extremely small cells. That done the order drifted slowly back to the table still set up where they had left it and each and every one of them had their eyes glued to Harry who just stared back with a bored expression on his face.

"HARRY!" the small shout made Harry start and reach into his pocket for the forgotten mirror.

"Sorry got a bit distracted. Anyway, he just retreated...again, and we just got a few permanent guests."

"Good," Severus said his voice once again attracting the attention of the nearby Order members. "Now as a fair warning you are about to have visitors."

"Wha-" Harry began before the veil flared again in it's now typical white flash revealing a smirking Severus Snape and a smiling Remus Lupin.

The Order stood in alarm but all of them even Dumbledore froze stunned as they took in the sight of the two new arrivals. All of them staring goggle-eyed at Severus or glancing back and forth between the two Remus'. Remus for his part just stared right back with an amused smile on his face, while Severus just raised an eyebrow before speaking, "What?"

That knocked some sense into some of the Order as half of them went for their wands while the other half quickly surrounded Dumbledore and a few other important members. This caused Severus to snort and shake his head, "Harry, Did you forget something?"

Harry for his part was now surrounded by the Potters and this world's Marauders with Jack standing beside him, "Hmm, telling you it's still a one way trip?"

Severus rolled his eyes again slightly shocking the Order before he spoke, "Oh, I don't know maybe introductions? Warning someone, besides Remus, that you where going to pull this stunt, or I don't know telling _me_ you where going to pull this stunt?"

Here Harry froze as if a thought had just occurred to him, while the Order members fidgeted unsure whether to curse the 'Death Eater' or not, "Uh, I uh...well. Oh fine! I'm sorry! But in my defense I wasn't planning on being sent flying through the veil by Malfoy, and I was planning on telling you promise!"

Severus just snorted before reaching into his pocket, causing the Order members to raise their wands slightly, and pulled out a miniature trunk and wave it around slightly in front of him. This caused Harry to frown as he recognized the trunk as the one he had packed ready to go through the Veil with before he remembered that he left the damn thing in his office. That thought made Harry slap himself on the forehead before pushing past his 'guard' to take the trunk back from the sarcastic potions master. After putting it away in his pocket he then did something that shocked the Order members to their cores, he hugged Severus Snape. Severus returned the hug easily and then pulled back to smack the back of Harry's head before starting to scold the not so young man complete with the waving finger in Harry's face, and one hand on his hip.

Remus for his part was trying not to laugh at the reactions of the Order his Sirius included at the sight before them, especially when Harry hugged Severus and at the scolding the boy was now receiving about responsibility and 'regarding the reactions of others' which Remus thought was a very thinly disguised way of telling Harry to think about others feelings which caused Remus to finally release a snicker. This in turn caused Severus to freeze before shutting up mid-sentence to scowl at Remus and cross his arms over his chest, and saying, "Shut up Remus."

That just caused said man to finally laugh, while the still socked order looked on, "Oh, Severus I think your mother-hening broke them!"

Severus just drew himself up to his full height looking down his nose at Remus and speaking in a softly disgusted and forceful tone, "I. Do. Not. Mother. Hen."

This just caused Harry and Remus to look at one another before they both broke down laughing going so far as to lean on each other to keep upright before Harry straightened up a bit before theatrically clearing his throat. "Harry, take your potions!, No, I absolutely forbid it! You are not getting any alcohol of age or not! Bed! Now! You are still injured!"

Remus still laughing joined in with Harry as they both continued to mimic Severus' voice and doing pretty good job of it, "Lupin! In that bed this instant!, Listen to the healer or Merlin help me, I'll chain you to your bed!"

Then together with perfect timing, "Just What do you think you're doing? Both of you back into headquarters immediately! Do you know what would happen if you where captured? Now back inside before I chain you to your beds!"

Severus just scowled at the pair of them while the Order just continued to stare at them.

"Potter, Lupin. Behave yourselves!" Severus tried to growl only to be mimicked on his last two words.

"Ah, come on Sev! You know we love you, and you know you love us too." Harry teased getting another scowl from Severus before the man growled out, "Merlin knows why."

This caused the eyes of the Order to widen once again as everyone calmed down.

Once everyone was seated new arrivals included the meeting continued as the new arrivals where told the desperate situation that their world was currently in.

_**AN: Okay let's start with apologies as I know it's been to insanely long since my last update as I might have said already college is rather time consuming. Now this chapter isn't as long as I hoped it'd turn out to be but at this point I figured something is better than nothing, that and a few people where absolutely begging for an update and It's already late. I've also learn that some things just don't go to plan. So I can't promise a fast update after this, but I will try not to let it sit for this long again. As when I looked at the last update date I posted...well let's just say eyebrows skyrocketed and a jaw dropped and leave it at that.**_

_**Reviews are also begged for here as at this point I'm debating about just e-mailing the chapters I continue with to the few people who actually like it (Like one reader called little-Bast), or continuing it here if enough people actually like this story. Also I don't want to seem like I'm picking on people here so the 'enough' I'm hoping for is basically more than five people.**_

_**Anyway please let me know.**_

_**Zai Jian,**_

_**Erisabeisuu**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Review stuff:**_

_**Little-Bast**_

_**-Were Dora and Draco informed that the veil wasn't death? **_

_**Yep for Draco it's cause he wouldn't stop harping on about a memorial for Harry so they practically told him to shut him up and then told the rest of the gang just so they didn't freak if they heard that Harry was dead even when the paper ran the bit about him retiring.**_

-Did the rest of Harry's friends survive? are they still friends?

_**The twins live! I could never kill the twins I love them to much! So is the rest of the ministry gang though I'm not certain when or if all of them will be coming just yet so we'll see.**_

-Did Remus tell Tonks where he was going?

_**That one's a yes, but I will say I'm planning something special for you on that note ;)**_

-Will Dora and Teddy come too? 

_**I'm still debating about bringing in Dora or not I have a couple scenes in mind If I do. Teddy defiantly not since it's all out war in the world at the moment bringing a kid into that environment just isn't a good idea.**_

-Will Anyone else be traveling through the veil?(2 Luna's would be hilarious)

_**Lol, yeeeeeaaaaasssss...buuuuut it's a secret...for the next chapter at least for some of the people coming.**_

-Are you going to have Severus married/dating?

_**I really haven't decided yet I have a few vague ideas if I do end up giving him to someone (T.T such a painful thought! lol). Give me some ideas and if I really like one in it goes! Cause really I gotta make sure he's happy ;) lol.**_

-What else is different in this world?

_**Well mostly it's war torn, you'll get more details as we go along, but that's the gist of it the main magical population I'm going to have in hidden enclaves with some unlucky buckets left out to fend for their unfortunate selves...buuut I'll be kinda nice and they'll mostly be OCs or people I don't like from the books like say Rita?**_

-Is Pettigrew gonna be a spy?  


_**I'm debating this one to be honest since I don't really care for writing him as one, versus Harry knowing the despicable little worm er rat from his world was a Death Eater. I've always seen him as weak and cowardly and more than a bit senseless/stupid, versus new world, new motivations ect. ect. So it's still up in the air.**_

_**The unforgivable amulet was a shocker... Where did the amulet come from? Was it in one of Harry's vault? Would there be a journal with instructions on making the amulet and information on the unforgivables themselves?**_

_**First, It was in a vault left to Harry from the Peverells with some other cool toys that will show up later, and details on the amulet get explained at bit more later on.**_

_**Second, That is actually a REALLY good idea that had never crossed my mind for him to find. I just had him find the amulet with a basic how-to note lol. But now that you mention it I might just do that so I can protect my preciousssssss *cough Sev cough cough* ….and some other good guys to come to think about it, though can't save them all or I wouldn't have much of a story. So thanks for the idea! back to that point a bit I had just planned of Sev and co. to be really awesome at dodging the really nasty spells...well they'll still have to do that buuuut If I use that idea no having to dodge them 3, so when enemy be thinking they dodge they get unpleasant surprise lol. **_

_**Are all the Weasleys alive in this world? Gideon and Fabian too?**_

Pretty much not sure right now how much air time lol they all will be getting but they're there. Now Fab and Gid are the perfect pair to play the twins off of just to get those extra laughs so prepare for eventual mayhem. 

_**Will Snape and Remus get their vaults and stuff too?  
**_

_**Not really they brought some war stuff and the like but I don't have them moving everything just yet since the veil will eventually be both ways for keyed in people they can go back and forth though at the end I'm thinking several people will be moving permanently and just go back for visits when it's all said and done. Harry brought everything cause he was planning to go there and blend in anyway so might as well, and then he found out what he landed himself into lol. **_

_**Whoo! Lot's o questions! Keep 'em coming! And before I forget yes you have my permission on your request I'm glad you enjoy it so much!**_

_**Stardance0829**_

_**Thanks hope you like the rest!**_

_**SeaBreeze2Ga**_

_**Thanks glad you like it.**_

_**Mitremlap**_

_**thanks hope you enjoy the rest.**_

The story was grim...most of the threatened population had retreated to one of three enclaves: Lucretia, Genesis, or Albion. Britain was a global dead zone Riddle somehow had designed wards that destroyed any muggle vehicle that came within their range and promptly ward the whole of Great Britain with them as well as mass anti-portkey and anti-appiration wards. On the British Isles the Statute of Secrecy was non-existent and even a few of the Order members around the table where muggles.

Supplies where strictly rationed as nothing could be imported anymore and most of the farmlands had been destroyed one way or another. Magic helped with growing everything they needed but rationing helped everything last as long as possible as their was no way to tell when the war would be over and just how long they where going to have to last. As it was almost everyone now had a vegetarian diet the resources to raise and care for any kind of significant livestock would be to much in the end. And as shown in history necessity is the mother of all invention, and the enclaves needed a lot to survive. Endless charms, curses, and the like had been created to do what potions used to do, to facilite the needs of the refugees, and to keep the enclaves safe and hidden at all costs.

With the enclaves secure the remaining population above-ground was made up those the Voldemort would have to keep alive for various reasons mostly to have a population at all. Most of Riddle's efforts now was focused on finding both the enclaves and the Order both of which he had failed to do until that night of course. Messages where sent to the enclaves Riddle had found and attacked the Order, before the message could be continued they heard the uproar from the receiving sides. No definite noise or speech could be heard just the outcry of the three councils and whoever was sitting in on a meeting. Dumbledore called for silence his voice booming over all the noise and once recived he continued his the tail of Riddle's retreat and the arrival of Harry, Severus, and Remus. After much debate (three hours worth) it was concluded that they could be trusted since one was the subject of the famous Prophecy (which Harry did not like to hear at all) and the other two where allies of Harry, though they seemed cautious with Severus until the talk of the spies reports caught said man's attention.

Severus' attention on the topic increased their nervousness until the man flat out told them he used to be the Order's spy and promptly asked where he was. The group explained how Severus Snape never left the Dark Palaces if he even left the upper dungeons at all. That set Snape scowling before his eyes narrowed in thought as he went over what he knew of the situation and then what his own reactions would have been then refocusing on the Order flat out asked if they received messages from anyone with the alias of Prince. That had the Order going silent again but their silence was answer enough and Sev relaxed stating that he was glad he was still doing his job. The meeting continued for several more hours as the 'visitors' where brought up to speed.

Towards the end of the meeting some of the Order members finally cracked and one asked what they all wanted to know, "How did you do that with the unforgivables?"

Harry looked at the man and sighed before answering, "I fought on the front lines while also working on Tom's downfall. A crucio became ignorable (here Severus snorted as it was only Harry's stubborness that let him cast through the pain) until they started group casting, I am immune to the Imperious and have been since the first time it was cast on me at the age of fourteen (this had Remus, Jack, and Snape all growling the name Crouch to the confusion of the Order) , and as for the Killing Curse we don't know but that has been the third-

"Eighth" Severus interrupted.

"Fifth" Remus said at the same time before frowning at Severus then Harry.

"-time I've been hit, and I don't really care why it doesn't work." Harry continued ignoring the byplay.

The Order for their part where stunned and Harry didn't dare look in the direction of Sirius or his parents because he guessed (accurately) that they all had horrified looks on their faces and he had not wish to see them. Jack for his part was glad he knew about that necklace or he would have been just the same.

The next question brought up was a rather good one all things considered, "Um what are we supposed to call you all? We can't keep calling you by the same names as your counterparts cause your really the counterparts all things considered right?"

This had the three men looking at themselves before Jack piped up and added his two cents to the conversation, "Well, I go by Jack so Remus can go by Romulus, Harry's fine, and...Snape I don't know for him."

This got him more then a few strange looks before he said defensively, "What Romulus and Remus? Never heard of it? I thought it was clever!"

This got snorts from most of the Order as well as Harry and Severus, Remus on the other hand looked thoughtful before nodding his head in agreement before saying jokingly, "Now I just have to remember to answer to it."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, "Give me a password if you must, but I won't be changing my name anytime soon.

The rest of the meeting continued in the same manner as each group asked and answered questions until it was time to go their separate ways which brought up the point of where the new comers were going to say until Jack scoffed and dragged Harry and Remus (now Romulus) with him followed by Severus and the rather annoyed Potters, Sirius, Remus, and a just plain confused Peter.

With ample paranoia and a lot of sneaky spell-work the group eventually made it to Grimmauld place something that shocked the Marauder group to the bone, but to the others it was half-expected so not much of a shock as would have been thought. Though they did get a bit impatient as they waited for the secret to be given to they so that they could see the house in the first place, while the rest of the group was confused as to where the house had gone.

Jack turned to them leisurely and cast a few privacy charms just in cast before speaking, "Jack Grim and co. can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Half the group nodded and walked towards the now see-able house while the other half goggled as it appeared from nowhere as if it had been their all the while. Finally it was Sirius who broke the new silence as they all entered the house, "What the bloody hell was that?"

The group of world hoppers all frowned at the Marauders as it should have been obvious and Jack simply said, "Fidelus Charm."

"What's a Fidelus Charm?" Lily spoke up.

The others all looked at each other before Romulus decided to answer, "When cast on a location or object that place or thing cannot be found by any means unless you are told the secret of it's location by the secret keeper. Didn't Dumbledore use it on your headquarters?"

Getting negative responses from all five people had the others frowning and deciding to bring it up at the next meeting, especially if the enclaves weren't protected by the charm. Shaking his head to clear his thought Jack just waved towards the upstairs and said, "Free pick on rooms most of them have beds and all of them have been cleaned out."

With that last bit of information Harry felt that he should be asking another important question but he was far to tired to think of it at that moment, and instead just followed the others not even noticing what else was in the room he had always slept in before he crashed on the bed and drifted into dreams.

_**AN: Okay this was much later than I thought it was going to be since it should have been up DAYS ago, but my computer has been giving me fits. I've had three blue warning screens and a virus epidemic since I started this chapter, and I can tell you the first time I caught sight of the blue screen coming back into the room I about had a heart attack and funnily enough my first thought was 'Shit! My story!' then I was like 'Shit! Shit! Shit! MY STUFF!' Then it rebooted and I was like 'whoo that was close' and that was when I was sooooo glad I write my stuff on open office cause when crap like that happens it saves everything automatically even if I haven't saved it and let's me recover it right where I left off, otherwise I would be pulling my hair out at having to rewrite this chapter 4 freakin times. Anyway I was getting frustrated as it was and is I suppose so sorter than I wanted chapter that is mostly explanation/background time.**_

_**OMAKE 1: Inspired by little-Bast**_

_**The Order was once again sitting at the now enlarged table when a thought accrued to Harry who turned to the aptly named Remus the Married and asked, "How did you get Tonks to stay behind anyway?"**_

_**Remus the Married looked at Harry for a moment before going slightly pale and before he could speak the veil yet again flashed to life. Attention now on the veil everyone was only a little shocked when someone came through and only for the reason that it was Nymphadora Tonks of whom they had just been speaking, but what concerned the Order more was the fact that, man was she PISSED!**_

_**Her hair was a violent eye-assaulting even shade of red while her eyes were a matching shade that literally glowed with her fury, and at the table Remus Lupin the Married looked suddenly ill as if he had just now realized that he had made a fatal mistake and that death was now in front of him only seconds away.**_

_**The rest of the Order for their part was silent as not a single one of them wanted her attention, and Harry was silently praying from his seat between his parents that she wasn't mad at him.**_

"_**REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" She screeched as she spotted her prey or at least one of them. Harry sighed with relief as she wasn't here for him. Remus J. Lupin the Single jumped up with his hands in a surrender gesture and opened his mouth only to yelp and duck under the table as she threw a hex at him. Remus the Married however had stilled as he had been trained to do by several temper tantrums if he tried to run it was soooooo much worse than one initial generally non-harmful hex then lecture.**_

_**However it seems that fate had temporarily smiled on him as she never saw him, but kept up her attempts to hex Remus the Single who was desperately trying to explain while dodging spells left, right, backwards, forwards, upside-down, and sideways. She however merely started her lecture and wouldn't hear a word of it. **_

_**Thus the Order got to watch as Remus the Single ran off into the night chased by a spell-casting spitfire Dora Lupin, as Remus the Married watched on from his seat at the table.**_


End file.
